wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ultramarines
thumb|224px|Marines w barwach legionu Ultramarines Ultramarines to jeden z pierwszych dwudziestu legionów utworzonych przez Imperatora. Są uważani za najwierniejszy spośród wszystkich legionów. Ich patriarchą jest Roboute Guilliman, twórca Codex Astartes świetny taktyk i wojownik, który wychował się na planecie Macragge. Po odnalezieniu patriarchy świat ten stał się macierzystą planetą legionu Ultramarines. Legion przejął wiele planet i systemów w całej galaktyce, Każdy świat opuszczali dopiero gdy stał się on w pełni samowystarczalny i wysoko rozwinięty. Świat Macierzysty Światem macierzystym Ultramarines jest planeta Macragge. To właśnie tutaj rozbiła się kapsuła Roboutea Guillimana, patriarchy zakonu. Planeta była zasiedlona przez ludzi już setki lat temu. Przemysł planety przetrwał Epokę Walk, a ludność kontynuowała budowę okrętów kosmicznych przez cały okres występowania intensywnych burz Osnowy. Mieszkańcy planety utrzymywali kontakt z innymi światami jednak tracili wiele statków. Planeta sama w sobie nie wyróżnia się niczym szczególnym. Historia Wielka Krucjata Po tym jak Imperator odnalazł swojego zaginionego syna Roboutea Guillimana powierzył mu w opiekę legion Ultramarines. Patriarcha bardzo szybko dostosował się do kultury i zwyczajów Imperium, z entuzjazmem wcielając się w swoją nowa rolę. Dzięki militarnym talentom Roboutea, Ultramarines szybko podbijali i wcielali do Imperium nowe światy, głównie na południu galaktyki. W czasach Wielkiej Krucjaty Roboute zasłynął z tego, że wyzwolił więcej światów niż jakikolwiek inny Patriarcha. Na każdej podbitej planecie, dbał o wszelkie szczegóły związane z jej rozwojem. Kiedy oswobodził jakąś planetę z tyranii, Roboute natychmiast budował na niej system samodzielnej obrony. Kiedy świat stawał się bezpieczny, Patriarcha ruszał dalej, zostawiając za sobą tylu wyspecjalizowanych doradców, by mieć pewność, że rozwinie się tam przemysł, powstaną szlaki handlowe, a rząd będzie się troszczył głównie o wysokie standardy życia mieszkańców. Ultramarines byli świetni w swoim fachu jednak Herezja Horusa przeszkodziła w dalszym procesie podboju galaktyki. Herezja Horusa Kiedy wybuchła Herezja Horusa Ultramarines toczyli walki daleko na południowym krańcu galaktyki. Liczne zwycięstwa i dokonania odciągnęły ich daleko od Ziemi i Imperatora, który potrzebował każdego Marines. Dopiero w momencie ataku Horusa na Terrę, do Ultramarines doszła wiadomość o zdradzie. Jednak ze względu na odległość dzielącą Ultramarines i Ziemię, Roboute Guilliman nie mógł pomóc. W początkowej fazie Herezji Ultramarines nie wzięli aktywnie udziału w walkach, głównie ze względu na pozycję głównej armii legionu, ale także dlatego, że żadna z przejętych przez Ultramarines planet nie została zaatakowana. Po Herezji Po Herezji Horusa wiele planet pozostało pod władzą Chaosu, a na wielu toczyły się jeszcze krwawe potyczki. Aby pomóc Imperium i nadrobić udział w Herezji, Roboute Guilliman i jego Marines rozproszyli się po całej galaktyce, aby odzyskać to co stracone i nie dopuścić do dalszego rozpadu Imperium. Główna forteca legionu była w stanie dostarczać rekrutów w takim tempie, że wkrótce Ultramarines stanowili ponad połowę wszystkich Kosmicznych Marines, a ich heroizm znany był niemal we wszystkich systemach. Po długich dziesięciu latach udało się przywrócić porządek. Ultramarines dokonali niemożliwego, jednak aby zapobiec kolejnym zdradą Roboute Guilliman postanowił stworzyć ,,Codex Astartes". Jego doktryny miały ukształtować przyszłość wszystkich Kosmicznych Marines, ale także dać podstawę do stworzenia nowej militarnej potęgi Imperium, a co za tym idzie, ocalenia Ludzkości. Drugie Utworzenie Po siedmiu latach od śmierci Horusa, doszło do tak zwanego drugiego utworzenia. Jego głównym celem było podzielenie legionów na zakony, które łatwiej monitorować i nie dopuścić do kolejnej zdrady. Większość legionów zostało podzielone na mniej niż pięć zakonów. Jednak liczba Ultramarines była znacznie większa, więc podzielono go na więcej zakonów, jednak nie zachowały się szczegółowe informacje na ten temat. Najstarsze egzemplarze ,,Codex Astartes" wspominają o dwudziestu trzech zakonach utworzonych z Ultramarines, ale nie podano ich nazw. Drugie Utworzenie znacznie zredukowało liczbę synów Guillimana. Większość Kosmicznych Marines opuściła macierzysta planetę i założyła nowe zakony w innych częściach galaktyki. Zapasy broni i genoziarna znajdujące się w głównej fortecy legionu zostały rozdysponowane między dowódców nowych zakonów aby szybciej mogli rozbudować swoje siedziby. Kultura Ultramar Jednym z aspektów działalności Ultramarines, który pozostał po Drugim Utworzeniu, była więź pomiędzy Kosmicznymi Marines, a populacjami sąsiednich planet. Podczas Wielkiej Krucjaty światy wokół Macragge dostarczały rekrutów, ale także surowców, uzbrojenia i okrętów. I choć założenia ,,Codex Astartes" znacznie obniżyła potrzeby rekrutacyjne, tradycja pozostała. Do dnia dzisiejszego Ultramarines rekrutują swoich nowych członków nie tylko z Macragge, ale z całego pobliskiego obszaru. Nosi on nazwę Ultramar i jest gwiezdnym imperium Ultramarines. Ultramar wyróżnia się wśród innych siedzib Kosmicznych Marines. Zazwyczaj zakon Adeptus Astartes włada pojedynczymi planetami, układami lub flotami, z kolei Ultramarines posiada rozległe tereny galaktyki. Kontrolują osiem obszernych systemów, posiadających własne planety i rząd podlegający Zakonowi. Wszystkie światy wchodzące w skład Ultramaru dzielą wspólną kulturę nawiązującą do rdzennych tradycji Macragge. Ich tradycje, architektura i sposób rządzenia są bardzo podobne. Po ciężkich czasach Herezji Horusa wszystkie światy Ultramaru przeszły szereg bardzo korzystnych reform, wprowadzonych przez Roboutea Guillimana. Obywatele stali się bardziej lojalni, produktywni oraz zdyscyplinowani. Dzięki temu Ultramar jest bardzo bogatym, a mieszkańcom obce są bunty i ubóstwo, co jest bardzo rzadko spotykane w 41 milenium. Światy Ultramaru thumb|266x266px Kategoria:Legiony Kosmicznych Marines Kategoria:Zakony Kosmicznych Marines Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines